For My Happy Ending
by Karura UchihaI wtf
Summary: Soy una persona tímida, reservada, no socializo. Entonces... ¿cómo llegamos a esto?/ —Me gustas —susurraste, con esa radiante sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san

**.**

**O**

**.**

Soy una persona muy celosa, muy tímida. Soy una persona muy desconfianza y que se ilusiona con rapidez, por esa razón me desilusionan y me hago reservada, no socializo. Entonces… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—Me gustas —susurraste, con esa radiante sonrisa, calentando mi alma. Dejándome sin palabras.

—¿Qué? —te conteste sin siquiera pensarlo. Mis mejillas ardían, me sonroje.

—Dije: me gustas —esa simpleza, tus ojos azulados, expresión zorruna, tu piel canela brillante bajo los rayos del atardecer. ¿Era una broma?

—Ni… siquiera… sabes q-quién… soy yo… —miré hacia la derecha, aun quedaban alumnos en las instalaciones. Mis ojos volvieron hacia ti. No podía creerlo.

—Sí te conozco, siempre te he visto. Eres Hyuuga Hinata, de 2 B, eres una chica que siempre sales en los primeros 20 mejores. Tu primo es Neji, el líder del club de kendo. Y eres la hermana mayor de Hyuuga Hanabi, que es de las más destacadas de su edad. Siempre te quedas después de clases, en la biblioteca, leyendo tus libros de misterio y fantasía.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, ¿eras mi acosador? Quería preguntarte… pero no podía, esas no eran preguntas adecuadas para entablar una conversación decente. Claro que esto no entraba en la definición _decente_.

— ¿Cómo… sabes… t-todo… eso… de mí?

—Ya te dije: me gustas. Por eso investigue cuanto pude de ti. Te amo, Hinata.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Chiquito y según yo, bonito xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación del loco mental de Kishimoto. So…

**Advertencia: **Au, Ooc y hem… puede que este inspirado en un anime/manga que recientemente comencé x3

**Aclaraciones: **cuando publique el drabble, realmente solo tenía la intención de que fuese eso, pero después de ver la gran aceptación que tuvo mi mente se emocionó y comencé a imaginar más y más, así que… explotare este fic hasta que ya no tenga sentido para mí. No la verdad no, no creo que pase de 10 capítulos y creo que exagero. O.o

_**~Gracias por leer~**_

**.**

**O**

**.**

Suspiré por enésima vez. Realmente odiaba las clases de física, eran matemáticas son más letras extrañas. No le encontraba mucho sentido, pero, a pesar de eso, mis calificaciones eran envidiables. Volteé hacia la ventana a mi izquierda, los de otros grados estaban practicando deportes, y las chicas solo gritaban emocionadas. Fruncí las cejas, vaya que eran molestas, ruidosas, escandalosas… y otros sinónimos que no se me venían a la mente. Volví a suspirar.

"_Te amo, Hinata"_

Desde ese día, no había podido olvidarme de sus palabras, de sus gestos, de aquellos ojos azules. Pero simplemente no era capaz de acercármele y preguntarle si hablaba en serio. Porque, después de semejante declaración, no volvió a hacer intentos de acercamientos. Quizás y solo era una broma… quizás…

—Hyuuga Hinata —Asuma-sensei golpeó mi mesa, llamándome la atención— ¿le importaría pasar al pizarrón a resolver el problema? —a pesar de que sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros me miraban resentidamente. Él y yo sabíamos que yo resolvería el problema sin dificultades, sólo quería lucirse en su papel de maestro y ponerme en ridículo.

Nuevamente, suspire.

Asentí ligeramente y lentamente me incorporé de mi asiento. Camine con paso decidido hacia el frente y tome el gis blanco, tan usado que a penas y podía sostenerlo entre mis dedos. Leí el problema, y los números comenzaron a tomar sentido dentro de mi mente. Hice un mohín con los labios y anoté las respuestas. Dejé el gis y volteé atrás, esperando la respuesta del maestro. Él frunció las cejas, claramente esperaba que yo fallara, pero eso era imposible. Yo toma cursos avanzados de todas las materias.

—Bien, puede sentarse —asentí con educación y me encamine a mi lugar junto a la ventana. Sentí las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí, las ignoré todas—. Espero que no vuelva a distraerse en mi clase, Hyuuga —dijo antes de continuar con su clase, explicando mi respuesta. Yo lo miré de reojo y, por quien sabe qué ocasión, volví a suspirar.

Recargué mi mentón sobre mi mano izquierda, miré hacia el exterior. El cielo estaba despejado, mostrando un azul inmaculado que dañaba mi vista. Entrecerré los ojos y fue cuando caí en cuenta, de la presencia detrás de mí.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Lo observe por el rabillo del ojo y me sonrojé cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron. Me estremecí violentamente y él sonrió cálidamente.

¡Qué extraño era!

Bruscamente regresé la vista al frente, ignorando los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Necesitaba algo de aire.

Gracias a Dios, las clases habían terminado. Torpemente recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida, como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero antes de poner un pie en el pasillo, una mano cálida me sujeto del brazo.

—Hinata —_esa voz_— ¿podemos hablar? —un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que no esté cometiendo un error al alargar el fic, realmente no sé cuánto se alargara, como ya dije, pero… espero que sea de su agrado x3**_

_**Nahi Shite: **__cuando escribí el primer cap., ciertamente no estaba prestando atención :S lo siento si fue algo defor x3 y pues sí, los papeles se invirtieron. __**Kanelogui: **__¡gracias por tu comentario! __**Ihara L: **__imagina preguntar eso de verdad x3 sería como… O.o __**Annie Thompson: **__todas somos unas románticas x3 __**crayola94: **__claro, depende quien te acose x3 no cualquiera puede hacerlo y tu comentario me animo a continuarlo, porque si tenía pensado, pero no me anime. Así que, gracias. __**Elying-chan21: **__claro, todo mundo sabe que lo extrañamente bonito y adorable es lo mejor de lo mejor x3. __**Misa Uzumaki: **__no sé de qué me hablas x3 pero supongo que no debe ser un acoso bonito x3. __**CCPHyuga: **__te regreso tus palabras! Gracias por comentar! __**Noelialuna: **__¡gracias por comentar *-*!_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias o amenazas?**_

_**Al lector lo que pida**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc y faltas de ortografía

_**Este cap. se lo dedico a Wanda Meyer, espero sea de tu agrado ^^**_

**.**

**O**

**.**

No había dejado de temblar, y ciertamente no sabía el por qué. Quizás era por la presencia de Uzumaki, o porque estábamos en el salón abandonado de música, o porque me tenía contra la pared, o incluso porque estábamos a unos míseros centímetros de distancia. O por todas las anteriores.

— ¿Q-qué es… lo que… querías decirme? —logré preguntar, intentando sonar lo más ruda posible y fallando patéticamente. No me había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos, porque sentía que sus zafiros podían leer mi mente, y eso era algo que ciertamente no quería que pasara.

—Hinata, tú… —se acercó otro poco, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran. El corazón se me detuvo y la circulación se me congelo— ¿tienes…? —Su aliento cálido chocaba contra mis labios, estremeciéndome— ¿tienes algún plan para San Valentín?

La pregunta me desconcertó profundamente. Era obvio que no tenía planeado nada, ¡no tenía amigos! Y hasta ese momento no había sido un problema. Ladeé el rostro, alejándome de su respiración para mantener una mínima distancia y también para aclarar mis ideas.

¡Vaya que Uzumaki era extraño!

Justo cuando pensaba que su declaración de amor había sido una broma, me venía con San Valentín. Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en mi pecho… ¿él quería tener una cita conmigo, para el 14 de febrero? No…

— ¿Por qué… lo preguntas? —susurré, aun sin mirarlo.

—Obviamente porque quiero pasarlo contigo 'dattebayo —su respuesta fue tan franca, tan pura, que aquella sensación en mi pecho se agrando y mis ojos se aguadaron.

Así que esto es sentirse querido por alguien.

—Yo… yo no tenía pensado hacer nada… así que… yo… no sé si…

—Hinata —me cortó, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios—. Por favor, sal conmigo, ¡veras que te diviertes 'dattebayo!

—No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir —murmuré con la vista baja. Lo empujé sin fuerza, para que me dejara caminar, pero antes de poder avanzar, su brazo me detuvo.

—Te lo juro —dijo con una extraña confianza en la voz, lo miré sin comprender— te juro que te vas a divertir —continuó, mirándome seriamente.

—Uzumaki-kun —comencé, pero un brillo extraño en sus zafiros ojos me detuvo.

—Yo _siempre_ cumplo mis juramente, así que por favor —la mano sobre mi brazo descendió hacia mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos— por favor dame una oportunidad 'dattebayo.

Lo miré detenidamente, estudiando sus facciones, sus gestos, sintiendo como sus ojos me quemaban el alma. A pesar de no tener amigos ni de relacionarme con nadie, era bastante buena leyendo a la gente, o al menos eso creía. Pero no podía comprender el comportamiento de Naruto, y eso me hacía sentir insegura, ansiosa, nerviosa.

—D-de acuerdo…

— ¡Yey~! —gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Pensando que ya había acabado la _situación_, decidí irme pero nuevamente su mano me detuvo, ladeé la cara para preguntarle qué quería ahora, pero me congelé al percatarme de la _nula_ distancia que nos separaba. Su otra mano me sujeto de la nuca y me atrajo hacia él, juntando nuestros labios.

Intenté retroceder, pero su otra mano me soltó el brazo y me agarró de la cintura, apegándome más a su cuerpo. Por instinto puse mis manos sobre su pecho, para apartarlo, pero cuando sentí sus labios moverse sobre los míos, mis manos, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, se redujeron a nada. Y entonces, algo húmedo y caliente comenzó a moverse insistente contra mis labios, logrando colarse entre estos y rozando mi lengua, haciéndome jadear de la impresión.

¡Era mi primer beso!

El aire comenzaba a faltarme de manera alarmante. Intente alejarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

La mano en mi cintura emprendió un viaje más al sur, rozándome la parte baja de la espalda y ascendiendo nuevamente, formando círculos imaginarios contra mi uniforme. Lentamente, Naruto se alejó, jadeando contra mi cara, pero con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios, levemente hinchados.

—Hinata —suspiró contra mis labios, yo me estremecí y cerré los ojos. Tenerle cerca me alteraba en más de una forma— realmente me gustas —pegó su frente contra la mía. Entreabrí los ojos, gracias al cielo que él los mantenía cerrados, porque sus zafiros tenían un poder sobre mí.

—C-creo que… deberíamos ir… irnos… —comencé a hablar, porque mi mente me decía que si permanecía un segundo más a su lado, las cosas subirían de tono y yo no estaba mentalmente preparada para algo así— yo… debo ir a casa.

—Te acompaño 'dattebayo…

— ¡No! —le corté bruscamente, pero no me importo ser grosera, realmente quería alejarme de él— así estoy bien, gracias —agregué para suavizar las cosas. Naruto me miró con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír—. Entonces… n-nos vemos…

—Hinata —lo miré, esperando que continuara— eres encantadora cuando te dejas _llevar _—la sonrisa en su rostro se ladeo hacia un lado, dándole un aire seductor.

No fui capaz de decir nada contra eso, solo sentí como me sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Rápidamente salí del salón de música, azotando la puerta.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Realmente me divierto escribiendo este fic, porque hace mucho que no escribía en primera persona. Gracias por los hermosos review que me motivan y me alegran el día *-***_

_**También gracias a los que ponen este fic en favorito o en alerta, ¡lo aprecio! **_

_**Nahi Shite: **__ok, aquí tienes la conti, lo más rápido que pude x3. Y gracias por decir eso, haces que me emocione y me sonroje, porque intento escribir lo mas decente posible… y realmente me emociono como niño en navidad cuando leo comentarios tan bellos como el tuyo. Espero que te haya gustado la conti. __**Hinata Uzumaki: **__muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, espero que el cap te haya gustado. __**Valee123: **__espero que este cap te haya aclarado tu duda x3, gracias por comentar. __**Annie Thompson: **__muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que la conti haya sido de tu agrado. __**HyperMusic96: **__aquí tienes la conti, gracias por leer y comentar x3. __**Wanda Meyer: **__entiendo lo de Hinata, pero es necesario que adopte esa actitud en este fic, porque como siempre ha sido aislada… y como podras ver, Naruto es un acosador de los buenos(¿) x3 ciertamente yo amo a Naruto pero el de este fic es mi favorito, incluso me emociono y grito como fangirl conforme voy escribiendo. Se que los caps son cortos y puede ser estresante, pero para que pueda publicar mas seguido prefiero hacerlo asi, prometo que el prox cap, que será especial de san valentin, será mas largo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, leer y por tus deseos. __**Hatake.k: **__te prometo que el siguiente cap será mas largo, es que los hago chicos para mi comodidad, gomen u.u pero muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar_

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas?**

**~Al lector, lo que pida~**

**El próximo cap lo subiré hasta el 14 de Febrero, por obvias razones x3. Por favor, sean pacientes~ y chequen mi perfil, hay cosas coquetas en él ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc y faltas de ortografía. Y posible aburrimiento.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Este cap. se lo dedico a Nahi Shite, espero que te guste x3**_

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Especial de San Valentín. Parte 1**

**.**

**O**

**.**

—_Hinata, debes de ser la mejor en los estudios, ¿me oyes? Eres una Hyuuga, y siempre nos hemos destacado._

—_Entiendo, padre…_

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, notando el cuerpo entumecido y sudando frío. Ese sueño… no, ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué ahora? Comencé a temblar levemente a la par que mis ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas retenidas durante años.

Tragué saliva de manera tortuosa, sintiendo una opresión en mi garganta que me dificultaba la respiración. Suspiré sin aire.

_¿Por qué justo ahora, tengo esos sueños?_

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos nada positivos. Busqué mi mesita de noche, encontrándome con los números rojos de mi despertador. Eran las tres de la mañana, bastante temprano. Vaya.

—Tengo que volver a dormir —murmuré con la voz pastosa por el sueño. Me acomodé, tapándome hasta la barbilla con mis cobijas, cerré los ojos e intente pensar en otra cosa.

Y los labios de Uzumaki aparecieron como fuego en mis pensamientos. Todavía podía sentir su calidez contra mi piel—. Nunca imagine… que mi primer beso… sería _así_… y con _él_ —susurré al viento, puesto que vivía sola. Me removí en la cama, no podía encontrar una posición cómoda y mis recuerdos parecían no darme tregua.

Gracias a Dios, ese día no había clases por una junta de maestros, así que no tendría que preocuparme por la escuela. Estaba tan cansada…

Volví a abrir los ojos, no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero era obvio que no volvería a recuperar el sueño. Bostecé mientras me desperezaba.

¿Qué se supone que haría a esas horas? No podía salir a la calle, todos mis familiares estarían dormidos, no tenía amigos a los que molestar…. Mi vida era triste y vacía, pero yo así lo quería.

Por mucho tiempo, intente hacer amigos, socializar y todo, pero siempre fue tímida y a los 7 años, mi padre puso sobre mis hombros el honor de la familia, al ser la hija mayor. Desde entonces, siempre me esforzaba por ser de las primeras, siempre asistía a tutorías a todas las clases. Entre mejores calificaciones sacaba, más distante me volvía a mis compañeros de aula, hasta el punto en que en los recesos me los pasaba en biblioteca en vez de siquiera hablar con alguien. Nunca me molesto la soledad, lo encontraba reconfortante. Porque en mi familia, mostrar tus verdaderas emociones era signo de debilidad.

Yo pensaba que era feliz, que mi vida iba por el buen camino, pero…

—_Me gustas_

—_Hinata, por favor sal conmigo_

…pero él vino y me volteo mi mundo. Nada tenía sentido estando cerca de Uzumaki.

Moví la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando despejarme de esos pensamientos. Ah~… mañana seria 14 de Febrero, y yo le prometí a ese rubio que saldría con él. Cerré los ojos y estrujé las sabanas debajo de mis manos. Tanto mi mente como corazón estaban confundidos, en esos momentos me sentía como en un mar de emociones y yo no sabía nadar. Me ahogaría en cualquier momento y tenía miedo de que nadie intentara rescatarme. ¿Así se siente estar _interesado_ en alguien?

Con pereza me levante de la cama, camine hacia la ventana, asomándome entre las cortinas. Algo capto mi atención, una caja de tamaño mediano, entre los columpios del parque. Eso no estaba ahí cuando me fui a acostar. Iba a irme pero noté movimiento dentro de la caja. ¿Un animal abandonado? Mi pecho se contrajo con el simple pensamiento. Pobrecito, debe de tener frío.

Me dirigí a mi closet, tome lo primero que tenía en mano y rápidamente me cambie. Agarre un gorro y mis guantes, tome las llaves del departamento y me apresure a la salida. Bajé lo más rápido las escaleras y corrí hacia el parque.

Hacia más frío del que pensaba. Acercándome lentamente, porque no quería asustarlo, llegue hasta la caja, se veía algo húmeda y tenía escarcha blanca en su superficie. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Quién sería tan desalmado para abandonar a un animalito en plena noche con semejante clima? Sentándome sobre mis rodillas, abrí la caja, encontrándome con un pequeño gatito de pelaje rojizo y ojos cafés. El minino maulló al verme y mi corazón latió rápidamente. Era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable…

— ¿No tienes hogar? —Susurré, observando como mi aliento salía hálito— ¿tu familia también te abandono? —estiré los brazos, sujetándolo delicadamente. Estaba muy flaco, quizás era un gatito de días. Pobre— ¿quieres ir a casa conmigo? Es chica y simple, también es algo fría y solitaria, pero juntos podemos hacer que sea nuestro hogar, ¿si? —El gatito movió su pequeña cabeza contra mi mano, comenzó a ronronear y después me lamió la palma, causándome cosquillas— ¿eso es un sí? —volvió a maullar y yo no quise permanecer más tiempo en el parque con ese frío.

Lo abracé fuertemente, queriendo darle calor, crucé la calle y subí las escaleras. Con mi mano izquierda abrí la puerta y prendí las luces. A pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas hacía frío, pero era soportable comparado con el de afuera. Deje al gato sobre un sillón de la mini sala y fui a la cocina a calentar agua. Regresé y lo encontré con la pansa arriba y con su colita naranja moviéndola.

— ¿Estas feliz? ¿Te gusta? —me senté en el suelo, frente al sillón. El gatito ladeo la cabeza y maulló, sonreí conmovida— eres una cosita muy linda, no entiendo por qué alguien se desharía de ti… ¿tú mamá? —Sus orejitas se movían mientras yo hablaba y por un segundo creí que me entendía— ¿debería de ponerte un nombre? —Se removió hasta quedar panza abajo— no sé cómo llamarte… por el momento te diré _neko_… —ronroneó mientras volvía a mover su cola—. ¿Quieres dormir un poco? No tengo cama para mascotas, así que compartiremos cama… ¿ok? —lo volví a abrazar y camine a mi habitación, no me cambie, simplemente moví las sabanas y nos tape, lo acomode al lado de mi cabeza, sobre la almohada, pero él se movió hasta amoldarse en la curvatura de mi cuello, sonreí abiertamente.

Ya no me sentía sola en ese departamento.

Cerré los ojos y caí rendida, escuchando sus ronroneos.

**.**

**O**

**.**

La luz del Sol se colaba entre las cortinas lilas de mis ventanas, entreabrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar, sentía un peso extra en mi vientre, pero era cálido. Moví mi brazo hasta que mis dedos rozaron una cosita peluda que se removió al sentir mi tacto.

—Buenos días, _neko_ —sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba los buenos días a alguien. Comencé a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas, sintiendo como su colita golpeaba contra mi vientre.

El timbre del teléfono me sobresalto, asustando también al gatito.

Lo moví delicadamente y me dirigí al pasillo, donde estaba colgado el móvil.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Buenos días, Hinata! —aparté el aparato de mi oreja por la estridente voz al otro lado de la línea, no era necesario preguntar quién era, porque la voz de Uzumaki era irreconocible.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? —las palabras salieron sin darme cuenta y me arrepentí de lo brusca que había sonado.

—Je, ya te dije, Hinata… sé todo sobre ti 'dattebayo —me lo imagine sonriendo por sus palabras y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente contra mi pecho.

—P-pero… aun así… es extraño… que sepas mi número —me mordí el labio inferior, pensando qué decir—. Absolutamente nadie… lo sabe…

—El poder el amor lo puede todo, Hinata —hubo un silencio algo incómodo, que se rompió por su estruendosa carcajada— ¡ah, mierda! Dije algo muy cursi ¿cierto? Mi imagen de chico malo quedara destruida —pero parecía no importarle, porque continuo riendo abiertamente, contagiándome a mí también, aunque solamente me limite a sonreír.

— ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

—Recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita.

—Sobre eso… ¿dónde se supone… que iremos? —pregunté, más que nada para saber que ropa ponerme.

—Hum… no sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir, Hinata?

—… —me mordí el labio inferior. No conocía lugares que se supone, los chicos de mi edad frecuentaban, así que realmente no sabía nada. Decidí salirme por la fácil—. Fue tu idea la cita, tú decides.

—Entonces será una sorpresa, solo te diré que te vistas linda 'dattebayo —se quedó callado, como pensando que más decir— aunque tú ya eres linda, así que no tendrás problemas con eso —comenzó a reírse algo nervioso mientras yo me sonrojaba—. Hinata… quiero verte… —susurró quedamente, parecía que tenía la voz rota y eso acelero los latidos de mi corazón.

—Nos… nos veremos al rato… así que…

—Hinata —me interrumpió en un murmullo— ¿tengo posibilidades?

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero decir… que si existe la posibilidad de que… te enamores de mí 'dattebayo.

—Yo… — ¿Qué se supone que respondes a eso? Semejante pregunta a una hora tan temprana y después del beso del otro día…

— ¡Ah, mierda! Te veo al rato, pasaré por ti —y me colgó, dejándome con muchas dudas. Entre ellas… ¿cómo sabe dónde vivo?

Permanecí unos segundos más con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, como si esperara que de la nada descolgara y me diera más explicaciones, pero eso no paso. Así que lo deje y solté un suspiro.

Camine de regreso a mi habitación, encontrando al gatito echo bolita sobre mi almohada, parecía que se había dormido otra vez.

Busqué mi toalla en mi ropero, la saqué y sacudí, miré al gato, parecía que no despertaría con nada. Me dirigí al baño y abrí el agua, esperando a que se templara.

¿Cómo se supone que me vestiría? Él solo me dijo que fuera _linda_. ¿Cómo se supone que interprete eso? ¿De faldita y blusita de tirantes?, ¿cómo las chicas de las revistas? Yo no me consideraba en absoluto femenina. Solo usaba falda porque era obligatorio en la escuela, de ahí en más, mi guarda ropa eran puras prendas flojas que no dejaban ver mucho de piel. Volví a suspirar. Nuevamente ese rubio me creaba problemas mentales.

Queriendo despejar mi mente, entré a la ducha, sintiendo como mis músculos se relajaban al hacer contacto con el agua caliente. Suspiré aliviada y comencé a masajearme los hombros en círculos, fue hasta ese momento en que note que los tenía demasiado tensos. Me enjaboné el cuerpo y deje que el agua deshiciera la espuma sobre mi piel. Me lavé el cabello y después lo exprimí para quitarle los excesos de humedad. Salí de la ducha y me envolví con la toalla. Antes de irme a mi cuarto, me miré en el espejo empañado.

La chica reflejada era alguien diferente a mí. Su piel parecía brillar, y sus ojos perlados resplandecían llenos de vida, combinando con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Definitivamente esa no era yo. Aparté el rostro y fruncí las cejas. ¿Tan rápido podía cambiar? Meneé la cabeza y torcí la boca.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y me dirigí al ropero, lo abrí de par en par y busque qué ponerme. No tenía absolutamente nada decente para una "cita". A donde quiera que viera, puras prendas de colores grises o negros, algunos manchones de blanco. Puros pantalones deportivos y un par de mezclilla. Zapatillas deportivas y mis pantuflas. Para nada femenina.

Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Qué se supone que me pondría? Y antes de contestarme a mí misma, me sonrojé al caer en cuenta de que… realmente me importaba vestirme bien para mi cita con Uzumaki.

Vaya tonta.

Una caja de considerable tamaño, escondida en la esquina de mi armario, captó mi atención. Era la caja de recuerdos que mi madre me había dejado como herencia. La saqué cuidadosamente, sacudiéndole el polvo acumulado. Quité la tapa, había sobres manila llenos de fotografías de sus viajes y también familiares, sobres blancos con cartas que ella escribía para mí y algunas de sus memorias y hasta el fondo, en una bolsa transparente, un vestido. Lo cogí con extrema delicadeza, para no maltratarlo.

Era un vestido blanco con estampado de rosas amarillas, un pequeño cinturón del mismo color de las flores a la altura de la cintura, un escote en forma de corazón pero discreto y sin tirantes. Era precioso.

Me lo acerqué al rostro y al olerlo, el perfume de mi madre inundo mis pulmones. A pesar del tiempo guardado, no olía extraño.

Lo deposité en mi cama y miré mi reloj. Uzumaki no me había dicho a qué hora vendría por mí. Torcí los labios, pensando qué hacer. Decidí que me arreglaría, prefería esperar y no hacerlos esperar.

Busqué ropa interior y después giré hacia el vestido. Me lo puse lentamente, deleitándome con la suavidad de la tela. Me sorprendí, ya que me quedaba perfecto, parecía como si mi madre lo hubiera mandado a hacer para mí.

Caminé hasta mi espejo de cuerpo completo, y solté el aire de golpe al verme reflejada. ¡Era idéntica a mi madre! Estiré el brazo hasta que mis dedos rozaron la superficie fría. Siempre había escuchado de todo mundo, que yo tenía un parecido con mi madre, pero siempre los ignoraba, ya que ella había sido extremadamente hermosa, en vida. Y yo era un cero a la izquierda.

Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré por enésima vez en el día. Fui hasta mi tocador y me deje caer en la silla. Abrí un cajón y saqué el maquillaje. Me miré en el espejo y examine mi rostro. No sabía mucho sobre maquillaje y realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarme. Y nuevamente me sonroje, ¡no debería de importarme mi apariencia! Guarde el maquillaje y cerré el cajón de golpe. Me mordí el labio inferior, volví a abrir el cajón y saqué el brillo para labios. Eso sería lo único que me haría y solo porque tenía los labios resecos.

Regresé a mi guardarropa y busque en los cajones de abajo unos zapatos decentes, pensando que no encontraría nada y a punto de rendirme, mis ojos toparon con unos tacones blancos.

Listo, ya estaba lista para la cita que realmente no quería.

Que tonta era.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir estruendosamente, cosa que me alarmo, aunque no era sorpresa, desde que me había levantado no había tomado nada.

Iba a caminar hasta la cocina cuando unos toques en mi puerta me pusieron los pelos de punta. Me giré rápidamente, para darme un último vistazo al espejo y noté que mi cabello, a pesar de seguir húmedo, estaba desarreglado. Cogí el cepillo y bruscamente me cepille el pelo hasta que estuviera liso. Prácticamente avente el peine sobre el tocador y me precipite por el pasillo, escuchando como mis tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo. Al llegar a la puerta contuve la respiración hasta normalizarla y abrí.

—Hola, Hinata —sus ojos azules me atraparon inmediatamente, idiotizándome— espero no haberte causado ningún problema —_oh, por favor… no me causaste más problema del que normalmente me causas_— ¿puedo pasar 'dattebayo?

Me hice a un lado, y el hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de pasar.

—Tienes un bonito lugar, es más grande que el mío —sus ojos miraban a cualquier lugar de forma curiosa y eso me avergonzó, porque mi departamento no era la gran cosa para sorprenderse.

— ¿Q-quieres algo de tomar? —me obligué a preguntarle, por simple cortesía.

—Agua, agua está bien 'dattebayo.

Asentí lentamente y caminé hasta la cocine, cogí un vaso de cristal y saque el jarro del refrigerador. Cuando regresé a la pequeñita salita-comedor me encontré con que neko estaba sobre las piernas de Uzumaki, ronroneándole sin tapujos.

—No sabía que tuvieras mascotas —me dijo sin verme, concentrado en la bola de pelos anaranjado que trepaba por sus pantalones de mezclilla.

—Lo encontré hoy… no es mío, ni siquiera tiene nombre —los miré en silencio, él parecía bastante cómodo con el felino y _neko_ parecía simpatizar con él—. Realmente no sé si me lo quede…

— ¡Tienes que conservarlo! —me interrumpió abruptamente, sorprendiéndome y al gato también que erizo su espalda y la cola—. Lo siento… es solo que… míralo —lo sujeto con una mano— es tan pequeño y adorable… ¿no te da cosa botarlo? —tanto él como el gato pusieron ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

—No sé nada de gatos…

— ¡Yo te enseño! Yo he tenido varios y también perros, ¡soy muy bueno con los animales 'dattebayo!

—O-ok —ladeé la cabeza, para no tener que mirar esos ojos—. Y… ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

— ¡Ah, sí! —pareció recordar algo. Después me miro de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa boba se adueñó de sus labios— estas preciosa, Hinata —me dijo antes de levantarse del sillón, con gatito en manos.

—Hum…

—Pues… quizás ya hayas visto, pero… hoy quiero llevarte a un tour por toda la ciudad, enseñarte sus bellos secretos, aquellos rincones que pocos conocen.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con interés.

—Que… al principio iba a llevarte al cine y después a un restaurante 'dattebayo, pero después recordé que hoy es San Valentín y que todo estaría lleno… así que… lo haremos de otra manera 'dattebayo.

Realmente no era capaz de comprender a Uzumaki, no podía.

—Ven —alzó su brazo su brazo hasta que sus dedos sujetaron mi muñeca —vámonos.

Me guio hasta la puerta y sin esperar nada, cerró la puerta.

**.**

**O**

**.**

En el estacionamiento de los departamentos había una motocicleta que en mi vida había visto. No tenía que preguntar para saber de quién era.

— ¿Realmente esperas que me vaya en eso? —le pregunté sin poder evitar el sonar irónica— llevo vestido… —me señale la prenda y puse mis manos en jarra sobre mi cintura.

—Y te queda de maravilla —respondió él, con una sonrisa zorruna— sé que no es muy cómodo pero es más práctico y rápido. Te quiero llevar a muchos lugares, Hinata —su mano me acaricio los cabellos, enredándolos.

Se alejó de mí para subirse a su moto, y mi cuerpo se estremeció por su falta de calidez.

— ¿Dónde quieres, adelante o atrás? —a pesar de que yo sabía a qué se refería, me ruborice hasta las orejas y más aún al ver su sonrisa seductora.

—A-atrás esta b-bien.

—Ok entonces… sube y agárrate fuerte 'dattebayo.

Hice lo que me dijo y lo abracé por la cintura, incline un poco la cabeza y su olor me golpeo los sentidos, era tan atrayente.

Sentí como sus manos cálidas se posaban sobre las mías, moviéndolas y haciendo que me pegara más a su amplia espalda.

—Agárrate fuerte, Hinata —susurró y arranco el motor.

Me abracé más a él, por la velocidad a la que iba. Durante el trayecto, permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

**.**

**O**

**.**

—Hemos llegado al primer punto de nuestra súper cita —anuncio tan campante, ignorando las náuseas que yo sentía—. Espero que no hayas comido nada, para que tengas espacio —me mostro una sonrisa de comercial y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, con una confianza que me desconcertó.

Comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome detrás de él. Y pude apreciar el lugar donde estábamos. Era el inicio de un bosque frondoso, de altos árboles que parecían pegados entre sí. A pesar de que había un camino bien marcado, las ramas bajas de los arboles creaban obstáculos. Todo el paisaje era tan verde y lleno de vida, que me llegue a preguntar si este lugar era parte de la ciudad donde me había criado. Era tan mágico. Olía a húmedo y a tierra. Era puro.

—Ah —se detuvo abruptamente, como si hubiese recordado algo— se me olvidaba que traes tacones —se giró hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me cargo al estilo nupcial. Mi cabeza choco contra su pecho—. La cabaña esta algo retirada y no quiero que te lastimes los pies. Lo siento 'dattebayo, debí advertirte que andaríamos por un sendero.

Negué un par de veces, para restarle importancia y es que no era capaz de hablar, me había ruborizado hasta el cuello por la situación en la que estábamos.

—Tú relájate y disfruta del paisaje.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Sin darme cuenta, había caído en una especie de duermevela en el transcurso del viaje. Al abrir los ojos, me topé con menos árboles y que el sendero se hacía cada vez más grande, una cabaña de dos pisos se abría paso ante nosotros.

—Ah, estas despierta 'dattebayo —alcé la cabeza, topándome con unos zafiros eléctricos que me miraban con un brillo extraño, sus cabellos rubios resplandecían con los rallos del sol del mediodía— temía que tendría que despertarte a besos, como si fueses una _princesa_ —me estremecí con la sola idea, pero no dije nada— claro que para mí, tú eres una princesa 'dattebayo.

—N-no digas… tonterías… —giré la cabeza, para esconder mi sonrojo, pero era tan notable— bájame… puedo caminar lo que queda…

—No, así estoy perfecto, gracias.

— ¿Qué…?

—Faltan pocos metros, mejor así. No quiero que te ensucies.

Lo que quedaba de camino nos la pasamos callados.

La cabaña estaba pintada de una verde agua algo gastado, quizás por el tiempo y las lluvias. Grandes ventanas en todos los lados y una puerta de cristal en la entrada. De la chimenea salían pequeñas bolitas de humo blanco. Parecía de cuento infantil.

—Bien, hemos llegado 'dattebayo —anuncio como si fuese un guía, y me bajo lentamente.

— ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?

—Es de mis familiares —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tus… tus familiares —repetí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—De parte de mi mamá, hoy trabaja mi prima, de hecho. Le caerás bien, es de nuestra edad.

Sí, claro. Yo cayéndole bien a otra mujer. Era difícil de creer.

Ingresamos a la cabaña, la decoración era sencilla pero acogedora. La chimenea estaba prendida pero el fuego parecía que se extinguiría en cualquier momento. Unas 5 mesas con 4 sillas por mesa, repartidas por toda la primera planta, en la segunda se podían apreciar mesas más largas y con más cupo. Había algunas plantas regadas por ahí y por allá. Y en el aire se podía apreciar un dejo de cítricos.

—Hola, chicos —nos recibió una mesera de cabellera roja y larga, con un corte irregular, sus ojos eran escarlatas— bienvenidos a Uzumaki 's Café, ¿tienen reserva?

—Karin, no seas pesada —dijo Naruto, sujetándome de la cintura, cosa que me estremeció pero preferí no decir nada delante de ella. ¿Uzumaki 's Café, había dicho?

—Lo siento, _primito_. Pero conoces las reglas; traes a tu novia y toleras las burlas. Tienes suerte de que tía y tío no estén aquí…

—Si, si… danos el menú, tenemos hambre…

Con que esos dos eran primos, que interesante…. Estaba aprendiendo más de Naruto sin siquiera proponérmelo.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Lamento cortarle, pero si continuaba se haría un cap. mega enorme y pues… no x3 quizás este cap. este sin chiste, pero intente enfocarme más en Hinata. **_

_**He tenido varios problemas, estoy enferma y mi lap sufrió un accidente, pero ya la tengo de regreso. Aunque su ausencia me demoro con mis fic, así que mañana viernes no habrá actualización de Situaciones Vergonzosas y probablemente la semana que viene tampoco. Pero se los recompensare con caps. más largos. Así que sean pacientes. **_

_**Y en otras noticias… ¡soy papa casada! X3 **_

_**Lilipili: **__yo también quiero un Naruto así, x3 tan bello y hermoso y blondo. __**HyperMusic96: **__gracias por comentar, hago mi esfuercito. __**Alabdiel:**__ pues con todo y negativas, nuestra Hinata decidio salir con nuestro blondo y a pesar de que la cita esta comenzando, el rubio va por buen camino. __**Nahi Shite: **__espero que te haya gustado el cap u.u quería hacerlo más interesante pero te juro que en estos momentos me ando cayendo muerta de enfermedad, prometo que la segunda parte será mas interesante y también será para ti, por tus hermosos comentarios que me sacan sonrisas e iluminan mis días. Gracias por pensar que soy buena escritora, yo siento que me falta, pero que ustedes aprecien mi esfuerzo es reconfortante. __**Hinata12Hyuga: **__jeje yo también quisiera que mis besos sean asi x3 y Naruto sacara mas de esa Hinata. __**Miss Yuwaku: **__jajajaja lamento la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado y que tu ataque de locura haya disminuido un poco x3. __**CotyCandy: **__este es mas largo de lo usal… so… x3 en este cap me centre mas en Hinata, pensando en tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado, quizas deje mas dudas o cosas sin sentido, avísame por favor si ves algo ilógico. __**Wanda Meyer: **__creo que todas amamos al Naruto original, y ciertamente yo también tengo cierto amor a el Naruto de este fic, y cuando lo veo en mi mente me emociono y sufro hemorragias nasales x3. La segunda parte de San Valentin será más caliente, asi que vete preparando x3 y quizas hubo algo de comedia, pero no se. Y personalmente, amo los review largos, así que tu no te preocupes por extenderte, que yo aprecio eso muchísimo. __**Aairi: **__quizas no te alegré el dia como tu esperabas, pero espero que al menos no te hayas aburrido x3 y no se de que razones obvias me hablas ._. solo se que te deseo suerte en el amors~ yo también pienso que lucen hermosos juntitos x3 son tal pa' cual_

_**Bien, gracias por leer y comentar. La segunda parte quizas la suba el lunes o hasta el jueves, depende de como siga de enferma u.u**_

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, cartitas de amor? **

**Al lector, lo que pida~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc y faltas de ortografías. También posible aburrimiento.

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Especial de San Valentín. Parte 2**

**.**

**O**

**.**

El almuerzo había estado rico, cosa que me sorprendió. Y de un momento a otro la cabaña comenzó a llenarse, más que nada de chicas de nuestra edad. Eran tan ruidosas y molestas, sus gritos y risas me causaban dolor de cabeza.

—Oye Naruto, ayúdame con la mesa tres —Karin se veía ajetreada y la libretita en sus manos estaba maltrecha.

— ¿Estas de broma? ¡Estoy en medio de una cita 'dattebayo! —gritó Uzumaki, parecía ofendido, aunque yo no sabía por qué.

—Anda, la otra mesera no tarda en llegar.

El rubio hizo un mohín con los labios y sus ojos zafiros me miraron fijamente.

— ¿No tienes problemas con eso? —su pregunta me desconcertó, pero supuse que sería normal, dado que estamos en una cita…

—Hum —negué una vez e intente sonreír. Él no parecía convencido, pero su pelirroja prima lo jalo del brazo.

—Vuelvo enseguida, Hinata —me dedico una última mirada y desapareció.

—Eh… es extraño que Naruto muestre tanto interés y preocupación por alguien… —la voz de Karin me sobresalto. Rayos, pensé que se había ido—. Has de ser muy importante para él —sus ojos escarlatas me miraron maliciosamente, pero decidí ignorar ese gesto.

—Pensé que no podías con tantas mesas…

—Claro que puedo, es solo que quería una excusa para acercarme a ti y de paso fastidiar a mi primito —se sentó en donde Naruto había estado, entrelazo sus manos y recargo la barbilla en estas, mirándome inquisidora mente.

Su presencia me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Iba a decirle algo, pero unas risas captaron su atención.

—Eh… vaya —una sonrisa torcida nació en sus labios rosados— parece que mi primito es muy popular con las chicas —su sonrisa se ensancho y yo seguí el rumbo de su mirada. Eran las estúpidas de las risas y gritos estresantes, ahora que las veía, todas eran guapas y parecían con buena situación económica. Todas con sus shorts cortitos o mini faldas, de blusas escotadas y tacones altos. Cabelleras largas y lacias y con un maquillaje perfecto. Al contemplarlas me sentía sin chiste. Una de ellas, de cabello castaño claro, estaba recargando su brazo sobre el hombro de Uzumaki, que parecía muy a gusto ante la presencia de esas… zorras. Alejé la mirada, sintiéndome incomoda por varias razones, entre ellas, la molestia que sentía hacia esas tipas—. Es normal que se fijen en él, ¿sabes? Míralo, es tan fuera de lugar, que aunque no quisieras, tus ojos siempre irán detrás de él. Además, hoy se vistió bien —lo examiné de arriba abajo. No me había fijado, pero sus pantalones de mezclilla, algo desgastados y rotos le daban aires de chico malo, llevaba una camisa de botones abierta, con diseños de cuadrados anaranjados, debajo una camiseta color negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel, resaltando su vientre trabajado—. Naruto es muy apuesto y eso es algo que hasta tú reconoces, ¿no, Hyuuga? —mis ojos regresaron a ella y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que había caído en su jueguito.

—Puede de que sea guapo, pero eso realmente no importa…

— ¿Estás diciendo que tú lo quieres por su interior? Hay sí que estarías loca —su sonrisa se ensanchó y eso, de cierta manera, me molesto.

— ¿Por qué estas empeñada en molestarme? ¿Qué esperas de mí?

—Quiero saber qué es lo que Naruto ve en ti. No se ha enamorado en un largo tiempo… y quiero asegurarme de que tú eres la _indicada_ o por lo menos, que eres _pasable_.

Eso sonaba mal, como si yo fuese una mercancía cualquiera. Pero antes de siquiera molestarme por eso, mi mente se centró en otra cosa… Uzumaki había estado enamorado antes y según Karin, había durado mucho tiempo, ¿quién sería?

— ¿De quién… se enamoró Naruto? —las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder pensar bien en lo que hacía. Me sonrojé, porque inconscientemente, estaba mostrando interés hacia él.

—La vas a conocer. Es Haruno Sakura, han sido amigos desde primaria. Es normal que te enamores de una persona con la que pasas tanto tiempo —sus ojos escarlatas perdieron brillo por unos instantes, parecía que estaba sumergida en recuerdos—. Gracias a Dios dejo ese estúpido enamoramiento atrás —bufó, parecía molesta.

Haruno Sakura… era una chica de nuestro salón. Ella y yo solemos estar empatadas respecto a puntajes de calificaciones. Pero ella tiene otras actividades extra en la escuela. Hasta donde yo sabía, ella estaba saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke, además era capitana del equipo de luchas femenil y secretaria del consejo estudiantil.

Así que Naruto había estado enamorado de ella. De cierta manera, Haruno era admirable, pero su personalidad y la mía eran tan distintas que solíamos chocar, además ella es competitiva y odia perder. No entiendo qué le vio.

— ¿Estas sintiendo celos, Hyuuga? —su sonrisa regreso a su rostro y sus ojos brillaron divertidos por mi mueca de disgusto.

—Eso quisieras, Uzumaki —la reté con la mirada y ella parecía divertida con mis reacciones. Iba a protestar pero Naruto apareció de la nada, estaba sonrojado y parecía temblar.

— ¿Qué sucede, primo? —pregunto la pelirroja, levantándose del asiento y sujetando a su familiar por los hombros.

—Las tipas de la mesa 3… una de ellas… me agarro el trasero 'dattebayo —su sonrojo le cubrió hasta las orejas y eso me conmovió, pero mis cejas se fruncieron sin poder controlarlo. Esas tipas no tenían dignidad de mujer… ¿no se respetaban? Caer tan bajo como para manosear a otra persona así…

— ¡Me van a oír esas hijas de…! —comenzó a gritar Karin y antes de que terminara yo me levante abruptamente, interrumpiéndola y llamando la atención de Naruto.

Caminé hasta la mesa donde todas reían estúpidamente por quien sabe qué cosa. Agarre un vaso y sin importarme nada, lo lance contra la castaña que anteriormente había toqueteado a Uzumaki.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —grito, obviamente, enfadada, agarrando una servilleta y secándose sus ropas.

—Mi problema es que coqueteaste con mi novio —dije sin pensar, ignorando las consecuencias de mis palabras y actos— y que tu risa y la de tus amigas me crea migrañas —me di la vuelta, toda digna y regrese con los Uzumaki—. Adiós Karin —murmuré con voz temblorosa y estiré la mano, sujetando al rubio del brazo y arrastrándolo para salir lo antes posible de ahí.

—O-oye… Hinata —lo escuché balbucear, pero seguí caminando, quería irme cuanto antes de aquel lugar—. ¡Hinata! —se soltó bruscamente de mi agarré y eso me sorprendió, pero preferí permanecer callada—. ¿Qué paso ahí adentro? —sus zafiros me pedían una respuesta desesperadamente, pero no podía dársela, ya que yo también la ansiaba.

Ciertamente, aun desconocía el porqué de mis acciones previas. Ladeé la cabeza, huyendo de su mirada.

Él pareció entender que no diría nada, suspiró pesadamente y contra todo pronóstico, me alzó en brazos. Mi cara confundida le divirtió, ya que comenzó a reírse.

—…es que… —habló después de calmarse— a pesar de todo, no quiero que te ensucies —me sonrojé por la intensidad de su mirada.

Durante el camino por el sendero, sólo él hablaba y se reía de sus palabras. Fue hasta ese momento en el que me percaté de que su voz aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Después de cruzar el bosque, yo pensé que ya podría caminar, pero Uzumaki no pensaba como yo.

Me sentó delicadamente en la motocicleta, como si yo fuese una muñeca de porcelana, cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

—Y… ¿a dónde iremos…? —pregunté con voz temblorosa, ignorando los estremecimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes nadar? —sus palabras fueron adornadas con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lo miré escéptica, alzando una ceja. Sí, sabía nadar, pero la piscina estaba cerrada y la playa más cercana estaba a tres horas.

— ¿A dónde…?

— ¡Confía un poco en mí 'dattebayo!

Lo contemplé unos segundos y suspiré. Pareció conforme con eso, porque se subió a la moto y la encendió.

Esta vez no fue necesario que me dijera nada, yo solita me abracé a su cuerpo.

**.**

**O**

**.**

No me había dado cuenta, pero aparentemente me dormí a mitad del camino. Entreabrí los ojos, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba suavemente mi piel y hacia bailar mi cabello. Alcé la cabeza, sobre nosotros había árboles que servían de protección contra el Sol. Me pregunté si estábamos en el bosque, pero cuando bajé la vista, pude observar una carretera de un solo carril. A pesar de todo, esa calle se veía nueva.

— ¿Ya mero llegamos? —pregunté en un susurro y mi voz pareció sobresaltarlo. Ya que frenó en seco, cosa que logro ponerme la piel de gallina.

— ¡Dios! Por un momento me había olvidado de ti, Hinata… estabas tan dormida… ¡Cielos! —volvió a poner en marcha la moto, yo sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y me ruboricé cuando me percaté de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—L-lo siento.

—No importa 'dattebayo —a pesar de que no podía verlo, me imaginé una sonrisa en su cara— faltan un par de minutos, de hecho, si guardamos silencio y apagó el motor, creo que podrías oírlo.

— ¿Oír qué? —ok, eso me estaba dando curiosidad.

—Espera y veras —ladeó su rostro, permitiéndome ver esa sonrisa traviesa que últimamente me aceleraba el pulso.

Me mordí los labios, acallando las palabras que morían por salir de mi boca. Cerré los ojos y me centré en sentir el viento. Sin darme cuenta, recargué la cabeza contra su amplia espalda y un suspiro rebelde se coló de mis labios. Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Rogué que Uzumaki no se diera cuenta de mi estupidez, pero él parecía centrado en el camino y me alegré enormemente por eso.

—Llegamos —anunció y después apagó la moto. Se bajó con facilidad y giró para encararme, me extendió su mano derecha y yo la acepte sin pensarlo dos veces.

Internamente, me incomodaba la familiaridad con la que respondía a sus acciones. Pero estar a su lado era relajante, ignoraba mis penas y podía ser yo. Aunque, ciertamente… ni yo misma me conocía de fondo.

— ¿En qué piensas, Hinata? —me haló con un poco de fuerza, provocando que chocara contra su pecho. Antes de poder apartarme, sus brazos me envolvieron. Me sonrojé hasta la medula, intenté alejarlo, pero entre más me removía más fuerza ejercía—. Es inútil, Hinata… entre más te resistas más te amare —una carcajada emergió de su garganta y yo me relajé.

¿Por qué me amaba tanto? ¿Realmente podía alguien enamorarse de mí?

— ¿A dónde… se supone que… iremos?

— ¡Ah! Es verdad. Buena memoria 'dattebayo —me soltó pero antes de que me pudiera mover, entrelazó su mano con la mía—. Tienes suerte, el camino está hecho de rocas, así que no necesitas que te cargue.

Yo nunca necesite que me cargaras, esa cosa fue idea tuya. Pero claro, no podía decírselo.

Aun con las manos entrelazadas, comenzamos a caminar, esta vez, en silencio. Conformé avanzábamos por el sendero, podía escuchar el arroyo de agua. ¿Una cascada? ¿Enserio? Alcé una ceja de solo imaginármelo. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de mi expresión.

—Esa cascada es algo vieja, pero recientemente han decidido invertir en ella —me explicó, sonriendo con orgullo— de hecho… casi nadie tiene permitido cruzar por estos lugares, ya que hay especies de insectos en peligro de extinción — ¿entonces que hacíamos ahí? Y como si él leyera mi mente, respondió—. Pero nosotros sí podemos, ya que estos terrenos le pertenecen a mi padre. También el restaurante al que fuimos, era nuestro.

¡Ah, cierto! Los Namikaze-Uzumaki eran ricos en la región. Namikaze por tener altos cargos en el gobierno y los Uzumaki por tener varias tierras fértiles bajo poder. Y eso hacía que regresara a mi pregunta original, ¿en serio me amaba tanto? Yo no era nada a comparación. Es decir, sí, los Hyuuga tienen una historia sorprendente y son de familias honorables, con más reconocimiento que los Uchiha pero… no éramos tan ricos ni poderosos como los Namikaze, nuestra riqueza era histórica.

—Espero que mi situación económica no haga que te enamores de mi 'dattebayo —claramente era una broma, pero en sus ojos zafiros podía ver un brillo especial—. Sé que un hombre rico es irresistible, pero creo que eres fuerte Hinata…

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y bajé la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos conocía de mí? Alcé la mirada y un impresionante lago abarcó mi campo de visión. El agua se veía tan cristalina y limpia. Miré a la derecha y ahí estaba la cascada, creando nubes a su alrededor.

El lugar era imponente y muy…

—…hermoso… —susurré sin darme cuenta.

—No más que tú —dijo el rubio, logrando captar mi atención.

Decidí restarle importancia a su comentario y comencé a caminar hacia el lago. Al llegar a la orilla, me agaché y me quite los zapatos, los puse en una roca mediana, asegurándome de alejarlos del agua. Metí los pies en el agua, estaba templada… tan rica…

— ¿Quieres darte un chapuzón, Hinata?

No en esta vida.

—No sé… nadar… —mentira~. Si sabía nadar, pero no me metería con él. Además de que no tenía ropa para mojarme. Él nunca me dijo que iríamos a nadar.

—Pues yo te enseño, si quieres 'dattebayo —otra vez esa sonrisa que me aceleraba el pulso. Me sonrojé pero nuevamente, lo ignore.

—Tú nada… y-yo te observaré.

—No te traje aquí para que me vieras nadar, Hinata —escuché que se movió, pero yo seguía dándole la espalda — ¿en serio no quieres mojarte conmigo? —su voz me llegó por detrás, chocando contra mi cuello, provocándome estremecimientos. Intente girar, pero sus brazos me detuvieron— ¿por favor?

Me incorporé y él me soltó. Mis pies se hundieron más en el agua.

—No tengo ropa para cambiarme —rebatí con voz temblorosa. Seguro que él diría algo y eso me dejaría sin nada.

—Te presto la mía —_claro, ¿por qué no?_

—No creo… —comencé a decir, cerrando los ojos, porque al no verlo podía concentrarme más en mis pensamientos.

—Por favor —pero al tener los ojos cerrados, perdía la posibilidad de vigilarlo. Cuando sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, me estremecí y abrí los ojos de golpe. Efectivamente, Uzumaki estaba enfrente de mí, sin camisa, y con esos ojos tan penetrantes que…

—D-de acuerdo —susurré o mejor dicho, balbuceé. Él por toda respuesta soltó una carcajada.

—Pero debes de quitarte el vestido, no querrás mojarlo, ¿no?

_Oh mira, que afortunadas tus palabras. Al fin has soltado tus verdaderos motivos._

— ¡Eh, no me mires así 'dattebayo! Solo lo digo porque ese vestido es hermoso y pienso que mojarlo es una fea forma de echarlo a perder —se defendió y yo tuve que darle un punto de razón.

Contuve la respiración. Creo que fue mal día para ponerme ropa interior ligera. Lo miré a los ojos, decidiendo qué hacer.

—P-préstame tu camisa —fue lo primero que me salió. Él parpadeó confundido, no lo culpo, pero me hizo caso. Cogió su camisa y me la pasó suavemente—. A-ahora… cierra los ojos… me q-quitaré el vestido… —él se sonrojo y eso me hizo ruborizarme hasta la raíz del cabello, pero nuevamente me hizo caso y no solamente cerro los ojos, sino que también dio media vuelta. Lo miré unos segundos más, asegurándome de que no me espiaba.

Comencé a quitarme la prenda con cuidado, pasándola por arriba de mi cabeza. La doblé y la puse en la misma piedra donde había dejado los tacones. Rápidamente me puse la camisa de Uzumaki, comprobando que me quedaba grande y me llegaba debajo de los pompis.

— ¿Ya puedo darme la vuelta? —preguntó él y yo me estremecí. Era preferible vestir su camisa que mi ropa interior, pero me sentía desnuda y más cuando Naruto volteó y me miró de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos parecían dos flamas azuladas, que brillaban intensamente, idiotizándome—. Ay Hinata… si supieras las _ganas_ que tengo de… —se acercó en dos zancadas a mí y sus brazos me envolvieron, apegándome a su pecho desnudo y cálido—…vamos a nadar, necesito enfriarme —su voz sonó ronca pero a pesar de sus palabras, no me soltó hasta que yo alcé la cabeza para encararlo—. V-vamos a nadar —se alejó de mí y casi se aventó al lago, salpicando todo. Volteé la cabeza, por suerte mi vestido no se mojó.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_Y le vuelvo a partir aquí porque se ha alargado mucho. La siguiente semana intentare subir la continuación. _

_Nuevamente mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Y si alguna de las que leen este fic leen también el de Inuyasha, pues quiero decirles que ese va esperar más tiempo en ser actualizado. Ahora solamente me concentraré en los fics de Naruto._

_Nuevamente pedir disculpas si el fic perdió un poco de su esencia inicial, estoy trabajando para que no me falle tanto eso._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y así._

_**¿Quieren continuación o aquí lo dejo? **_

_**Al lector lo que pida**_


End file.
